


Hidden Talent

by artistic_lynx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gen, Humor, Lols, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Relationship Problems, Superpowers, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_lynx/pseuds/artistic_lynx
Summary: Intro to me! Yay! We meet me and learn about my fam!





	1. Intro to me I guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaf_sdrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaf_sdrow/gifts), [thesquidliesthuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidliesthuman/gifts).



I’m Lindia Roman and I am an only child, I’m in 12th grade and I was born with a genetic mishap, my DNA is a triple helix, for those of you who don’t know, my DNA has an extra strand which gives me a special ability, the ability to stop time. I’m still learning how it works (even though I was born like this). My ability increases with power a lot. The first development was how I could unfreeze certain people.

  
“Mom, Dad, can I have a sibling?” I would say.

  
“Honey, we have talked about this, we don’t want to, well, bring another life into this world until-” I cut my mom off.

  
“Until we figure you out.” I mimic her motherly voice.

  
“Lindia, you know we need to find a trusted doctor for your condition,” My father says.

  
“You know you can’t do that because if their like a spy or something sh-tuff they could fu- kill me!”

  
Hey there again…

  
What the fuck do you want now?

  
Freeze ‘em.

  
Flick! I freeze them and see if my powers have evolved yet again. That's when the magic happens like it just did, a voice in my head, I probably have like schizophrenia, whatever my new edition to my lovely powers is I hope its to get rid of this stupid voice.

  
Try to unfreeze them.

  
I can already do that.

  
Just try and wait for instruction.

  
Fine, whatever.

  
I took them out of the time warp to join me.

  
“Lindia, why do you do this?” My mother pleaded.

  
Now freeze them.

 

Why, oh my lord imma lose it you're, well, I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU ARE YOU EVEN PART OF ME? ARE YOU THE FUCKING GOVERNMENT SPYING ON ME WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!

  
Just listen to me and trust me. I am helping you reach your full potential, ok?

  
Whatever.

  
“Lindia, answer your mother!” my Dad is on the verge of losing it.

  
Flick ok now what.

  
Touch their head.

  
I touch their heads and I see what has happened in these couple of minutes. I take the stream and throw it out of their head. I walk downstairs to my room lock the door and flick my hand to unfreeze time.


	2. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet my friends.

I wake up and find phone going off   
Axel❤: where are you? You're not on the bus and school starts in 5 minutes!!!

Aquinas: WTF??? Where u @?!?!

Lynx: Bitch get yo ass @ school

FUCK I'm late! Flick. With time frozen I get dressed in a hoodie I stole from Axel and some ripped jeans. I do my hair and makeup quick. My hair in a ponytail and some foundation to be exact. I go upstairs and grab a muffin, a banana, like 5 granola bars and a handful of candy. I shove it in my bag. Then I grab my charger for my phone and my computer and run outside and I walk to school. It's not that far and its sping so nicer weather not to hot not to cold. Honestly its kinda weird when time is frozen birds in mid-flight, people frozen. I continue walking and finally get to school I walk up to the doors and, Flick. I easily find my friends. I walk behind Axel and scare him. He jumps and turns around to scold me in a flirty way.  
“Lindy you kn-” I cut him off and kiss him.

“I missed you Snookie-poo” I purr in his ear using his most embarrassing nickname.

“I want to shove some chocolate in your face while watching some love movie,” Axel said, playing the game too.

“Will yall get off each other?” said a girl behind us.

The bell rang and we separated. I had a study hall with him next hour and then we had art. I would see him in an hour.   
Hey, voice you there?

Yes, what do you need?

I want to apologize for yelling at you.

Ok thanks 

I walked into photography and saw Lynx she was wearing a brand new outfit consisting of a black leather crop top and booty shorts.

“Hey hoe,” She said

“Hey Lynx” I replied, I liked Lynx for awhile then Aquinas came and Lynx fell for the short Asian with the bluest hair it never ran out of color. Photography flew by in a flash and Axel met me by the door.

“Hey my sexy bean,” he said

“Hey, where are we going for our study hall?” I asked

“Its a surprise...” Axel singsonged the last word

“Ok.” I LOVED his surprises they were usually like trips to my favorite ice cream place or like a petting cow. We got in the car drove to a gas station  
“Stay here and close your eyes,” Axel told me.  
He came back in the car and pulled into a parking lot of an abandoned store. He got out and I followed him. He opened the back door of his car where the seats were folded down like a bed. I got in while he grabbed the stuff from the gas station, Oreos, milk, cups, and spoons. He put the Oreos in and crushed them up then poured in the milk. We sat there eating the mixture. He then laid down and pulled me down so we were laying together. We lay there for a while then I pulled him over and I kissed him tenderly

“We gotta go back or we will be late for art”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I will upload soon!


	3. After school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playdate and we meet Aquinas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is short and I'm sorry but I'm writing a new Fiction called black nails.

It was a Friday which meant it was a day for all of our group to meet and “Study”.

To Mom: I'm sleeping over at Lynx’s house tonight so don’t make me dinner.

I drove to her house but first stopped at the store and got some Sprite. When I arrived at the huge mansion I saw that only Lynx was there. I walked in and went straight upstairs. Lynx was up there and was waiting for me at her vanity

“Hunny where were you? Trish is ready to do your our makeup and hair boo!” Lynx mentioned  
Trish was Lynx’s personal care professional. Trish had the bluest eyes and blonde hair she was on the chubby side, but she was nice and the opposite of stuck up. Trish loved to bake and made sure we were well feed

“K huns, what do you want for tonight?” Trish said in her sweet voice with the hint of a southern accent.

It was a hard choice I had many ideas.

“I’ll go with a sexy setup of red and black” I said

“Same”

“Ok darlings and hair? Like a bun maybe? With little strands still hangin’?”

We nodded and she started first on me because Lynx liked to go last for everything. Time flew by and the feeling of the brush on my face was amazing. When it was lynx’s turn I went to change into a cuter outfit from her closet. I chose a deep blue t-shirt dress (It was Gucci)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it comment if you want something else to pop up! (references to things) Sorry, it's so short future chapters will be longer!


End file.
